Cerca del Oro
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: Una noche en Barcelona, un aliento del más inesperado. Le dijo "Expande tus horizontes", pero él expandió su corazón. Chris x Jean.


_N/T: Bueno, esto está escrito con amor para una shipp que me parece bella. Una dedicatoria especial para las chicas del grupo "Eros maduro" de Facebook que gustan de esta Shipp y también a mi querida Juli-Chan, gracias por motivarme a seguir con esto_

 _ **Carca del oro.**_

Tenía una extraña sensación de vacío. Pero era absurdo, oh ¿No?, Es decir, se encontraba en la cúspide de lo que parecía una vida productiva, llena de éxitos profesionales y personales, no había ganado el oro como se había prometido a si mismo, pero eso no impedía nada, Isabella lo quería, aun podía casarse, había obtenido un par de nuevos patrocinadores con muy buenos contratos, podría aprovechar y hacer donativos más jugosos a las fundaciones que apoyaba, su música se vendía bien en plataformas de internet, sus hermanos lo admiraban, sus padres lo amaban, sus fans eran maravillosos, era joven , podía tener el mundo a sus pies, ¡Si a sus pies!, podía...y lo hubiera intentado, si es que no se sintiera tan vacío.

Fijo su mirada nostálgica al horizonte, donde las brillantes luces de Barcelona aguardaban cálidas para las personas que residían en ella. Estaba sólo, y más que nunca agradeció el hecho de estarlo, no quería que vieran al gran rey reducido a un manojo de incertidumbres y tristezas sin explicación. No era solo la medalla, ni siquiera era esa extraña cosa que había experimentado luego de toparse con Otabek antes de su programa corto, no era miedo o dolor…era tristeza.

Y no quería que lo fuera.

Jean era un hombre que trabaja a base de esperanzas rotas y sueños poco lucidos, aun cuando no lo creyeran al verlo, si no fuera así ¿De qué otra manera habría de poder mostrar tal sonrisa en su presente?, no como estaba en ese momento, pero si hace unos días. Seguía sus reglas, su estilo, creaba sus oportunidades y alardeaba de ello, porque ¿Quién más que él se podía sentirse orgulloso del trabajo duro?, le gustaba lidiar con eso, con los retos, con todo y el miedo que los conllevaba, e inclusive gustaba de sentir el dolor de la caída, que lo motivaba a superarse a levantarse, a encarar el mundo y gritarle a la cara "¿Puedes verlo?,¡Pude hacerlo!", pero no estaba preparado para la tristeza, ni un poco.

A veces, muchas veces en realidad, tomaba la soledad como un reto, como si ese espacio íntimo entre él y la nada no fuera más que un vacío que tenía que llenar con cosas, retos y tareas. La tristeza de igual manera, solía imaginarla como un reto de más, un estorbo en realidad, como si solo fuera para cobardes que no osaban enfrentarla, eso pensaba ¿Quién diría que ahora fueran esas dos sus fieles compañeras?

"No me hace falta nada… ¿O no?, ¿Qué me hace falta?" era el planteamiento silencioso que lo atormentaba y era tonto, estúpido, porque él era J.J y solo hace dos noches se erguía en el podio de ganadores. Le parecía una mala broma del destino, una muy mala y muy pesada también, porque había sido cosa de un par de copas y bailes en el banquete de final de temporada, un momento de espera en el elevador y un cansancio terrible que lo hizo dormir, para que al otro día hubiera despertado sintiéndose un foco fundido.

Respiro la fresca brisa nocturna, trayendo con ella el aroma de la canela y el resto de los aromas del mercado de navideño de la ciudad. Le prometió a la familia volver para navidad, ni siquiera Isabella se había quedado con él, ella sabía que "El rey" necesitaba su propio espacio.

"Tengo que volver a casa para navidad", se recordaba de vez en vez, como si de verdad quisiera no hacerlo, tenía un miedo terrible a regresar y sentirse igual y no ser más que una luciérnaga sin luz propia.

Tomo la barandilla del puente y se meció, como cuando era niño y el rey apenas era un príncipe. Ideas deprimentes revolotearon a su alrededor molestas e insistentes, estaba tan fuera de lugar, tan fuera de sí. Él no era de ideas grises y monótonas. Sacudió la cabeza de forma insistente, como si de esa manera las malas ideas se fueran a disipar en el aire para no volver, un poco resignado empezó a caminar.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que el panorama gris que se formaba en la cabeza de J.J lo llevaría a una noche llena de pensamientos deprimentes a cada hora y una absurda insistencia por demostrarse a sí mismo que era el mejor ante todo e inclusive de él mismo, especialmente porque al encontrarse en el puesto ambulante de un vendedor de bebidas calientes no se resistió a pedir un vaso grande de chocolate caliente con doble ración de mini bombones y cocoa espolvoreada.

El no solía comer chocolate, no desde que tanto su madre como Isabella habían presenciado su hiperactividad apenas comía un trozo luego de seis largos años de abstinencia, se había hecho casi por decreto que él no probaría chocolate prácticamente por el resto de su vida.

Tomo un sorbo de la bebida, como una medida casi desesperada para que su sistema nervioso despertara. Tenía un sabor dulce como era de esperarse y le esparció una cálida sensación por el pecho y el estómago, casi como un abrazo interno que lo reconfortaba mientras masticaba lentamente un pequeño bombón blanco.´

─Mira lo que me he encontrado, un rey entre nosotros ─ Se giró desde donde estaba sentado, un simple banco de plástico color azul deslavado, frente al humilde negocio en el mercado navideño y bueno, es que todo parecía humilde cuando el mismísimo sol bajaba a saludarte. Christophe Giacometti no era un hombre que pudiera pasar desapercibido, y no sólo porque parecía haber sido besado por el astro rey para plasmar en él lo dorado de su esplendor en su cabello, o por las enormes esmeraldas que eran sus ojos, no, era en realidad por esa aura misteriosa y alegre que siempre lo seguía fuera a donde fuera ─ ¿Ha que se debe el placer de que el rey se muestre ante su plebe? ─ Preguntó el suizo con una sonrisa, y Jean se planteó seriamente en decirle la verdad, que estaba a punto de ahogarse en pensamiento grises, que se sentía seco y necesita una fuerte cachetada para reaccionar.

─Hola Chris, sólo quería ya sabes relajarme un rato, ser el rey es un poco agobiante.

─Ya veo, eso que estas tomando luce bien, _**Disculpe caballero, un chocolate caliente como el de él por favor**_ ─Pidió en un giño y con una de las mejores pronunciaciones que Jean ha escuchado del español. El joven a cargo del puesto, apenas un muchacho de dieciocho o veinte años como máximo, miró boquiabierto al rubio, Leroy casi pudo asegurar que Chris anoto un nombre más a su lista de admiradores ─ ¿Dónde está tu prometida?, ¿Es que acaso has dejado a tu bella dama guardada en tu habitación de hotel?

Jean sonrío por lo bajo, intentando sonar normal…normalmente arrogante ─Ella no está aquí, volvió a Canadá con el resto de mi familia, el rey necesita su espacio también.

─Si claro su espacio ─ Dijo el otro y Jean encontró algo extraño en el tono de voz en que lo dijo. Chris lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados y causo problemas en su interior, el rey no estaba dispuesto a que lo juzgaran…no en ese momento ─ _**Gracias**_ ─Dijo a penas, le fue entregada su bebida y el joven dependiente se sonrojo con el mero hecho de haberle rozado la mano con la punta de los dedos ─ Digamos entonces que estas soltero por Barcelona, suena divertido.

─No lo sé, no realmente, creo que yo…creo que yo…─Chris se le quedo mirando muy fijamente y sintió que en definitiva había fracasado ─ Tú no eres mi amigo, no del todo ¿Verdad?

El rubio bebió largo y calmado de su bebida y Jean creyó que lo había ignorado, deseó que de verdad lo hubiera ignorado. Leroy era un hombre conocido por su gran ego, no por su falta de tacto o descortesía, no usaba sarcasmo o palabras con dobles intenciones, saludaba con sonrisa imponente y brillante, siempre todo caravanas y un trato cortes de lo más superficial del mundo. En definitiva había sido directo en esa ocasión.

─Tú…Tú realmente estas destrozado ¿No es así? ─Dijo el suizo con un tono de voz que a Jean le recordó a todos sus demonios juntos, en especial porque él le dedico una sonrisa débil de labios y sus ojos eran como los de alguien que había encontrado un gatito bajo la lluvia ─Ven ─le dijo mientras pagaba las bebidas y se ponía en pie ─ _**Gracias.**_

Tanto como el dependiente de las bebidas como él patinador compartieron una mirada, Jean se levantó como por inercia al ver la mirada celosa del otro y fue tras el rubio, el cual no se había tomado la molestia de esperarlo.

Caminaron en silencio, cruzando el mercado, sin sonrisas falsas o una charla amena, el azabache se sintió libre de andar de cara larga y mal humor. Se detuvieron justo al otro lado del parque, donde las luces eran pocas y la gente es escasa, Chris tomó asiento en una de las bancas, alrededor había basura y hojas barridas por el viento e inclusive un vagabundo dormitaba borracho cerca de un árbol.

─Vamos, toma asiento Leroy─ El canadiense le dio una mirada de incredulidad ─ Un ambiente deprimente para una historia deprimente, así te será más fácil ─ Chris palmeo el lugar a su lado y Jean no tuvo más remedio que acercarse. Se sentía a reventar.

Dio un largo suspiro, buscando realmente en su interior algún impedimento para poder hablar.

─Sabes, esto es horrible, ¿Alguna vez te has sentido, ya sabes…vacío, a pesar de tener aparentemente todo? ─ Jean le dirigió una mirada rápida al hombre a su lado y se encontró con la sorpresa de que seguía mirándolo fijamente, con ojos cálidos pero serios "Este no parece Chris" pensó ─Pues bien…

J.J desquito cada sentimiento loco que atormentaba su mente y distorsionaba las palabras que le enviaba su corazón. Giacometti no le interrumpió en ningún momento, de vez en vez, Jean volteaba para asegurarse que el suizo seguía ahí, cuando termino sintió un gran alivio, suspiró con ganas, casi con un sentimiento invisible de alivio palpable.

─Entiendo lo que dices ─ Hablo por fin el rubio, luego de que Jean terminara de desquitar su atormentado pesar ─ Siempre he creído que la pero maldición que puede caer sobre un humano es que el corazón se le seque, que no tenga magia en su interior, en pocas palabras, que carezca de inspiración para crear cosas ─ El canadiense abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Acaso su corazón se había secado?, no por supuesto que no, él aun tenia metas, ideas…aunque carentes de luz propia, ¿Sería posible? ─ Oye, oye, no digo que te esté pasando lo mismo ─ Chris lo miró con una sonrisa de lado ─ Yo sé lo que te sucede ─ Jean lo miro esperanzado, con una cálida sensación en su pecho, era posible que no estuviera perdido, si es que Chris conocía la respuesta ─ Eres un ególatra ─ El rostro de Jean se convirtió en una genuina cara de enojo y confusión ─No, no me mal intérpretes, eres un ególatra con la dirección equivocada ─ Chris rio y eso confundió aún más al azabache ─ Dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dejaste tu corona y cetro imaginario para ser un chico normal?,¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dejaste de seguir tu estricto régimen alimenticio de atleta, o fuiste de vacaciones y lo más importante , ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste Jean?, no J.J. solo Jean.

─Somos la misma persona Chris, no creo que…

─ ¿Realmente lo son?, porque desde mi punto de vista, dejaste de ser Jean, para convertirte en el personaje que vive de los aplausos el hielo, y está bien pero…no por ahora, cuando te das cuenta que no puedes ser el en todo momento, ¿Entiendes? ─ J.J quiso decirle que no, pero la sonrisa del suizo le hizo darse cuenta que el rubio ya lo sabía ─ Bien, tal vez me estoy metiendo donde no, pero creo que algo que deberías hacer es expandir tus horizontes.

─ ¿Mis horizontes?

─ ¿Te sigues hospedando en el mismo hotel? ─ Pregunto Chris, rompiendo por completo el ritmo y tema de la conversación, El canadiense asintió, un tanto confuso ─Perfecto, pasare por ti a las ocho, solo es un aviso ─ El rubio se levantó para acomodarse el abrigo y la bufanda, dando una señal con el brazo y la muñeca a forma de despedida.

Jean lo miro alejarse, totalmente confundido, permaneció tiempo indefinido aun sentado en la banca del parque, y fue solo hasta que el frio le empezó a calar los huesos que se levantó para irse a su hotel.

A la mañana siguiente Jean despertó con la cabeza doliéndole por una razón que ni el comprendía. Se levantó de su tibia cama para vestirse con su ropa deportiva, pero de un momento a otro decidió que no quería salir a trotar, opto por entrar a la ducha y darse un baño de agua tibia para relajarse, se vistió lo más neutral que pudo sólo para volver a echarse sobre la cama.

Fijo su vista en el techo y luego de un rato, comprendió que podía ser cierto que los grandes secretos del universo sólo tenían sentido y solución si pensabas en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, un llamado en su puerta lo saco de sus reflexiones sin sentido y se levantó para abrir la puerta, seguro de que era el servicio del hotel.

─Buenos días, ¿Te desperté? ─ Chris estaba apoyado del marco de la puerta, lucia radiante…como siempre, Jean entrecerró los ojos, con clara duda ─Vamos, ponte los zapatos, es obvio que olvidaste que pasaría por ti, hace un día precioso.

Jean se apresuró a tomar sus zapatos, celular, cartera, chaqueta y llaves ─ ¿Adónde vamos? ─ Pregunto ya en el ascensor acomodándose la ropa.

─Ha desayunar, ¿Dónde más?, muero de hambre.

Jean lo siguió en silencio hasta la entrada del hotel, se sorprendió gratamente cuando el empleado del ballet le entrego a Chris las llaves de un bonito BMW Zagato Roadster en color plata, ha Jean no le interesaban mucho los autos, pero el vehículo parecía uno muy cómodo y bonito, costoso también.

─Es bonito, ¿Lo trajiste desde Suiza?

─Ni de broma, no es mío, es rentado ─ le respondió entrando al auto ─ El auto que tengo en casa es más bien una reliquia, la mayor parte del tiempo la paso fuera de casa, no veo la necesidad de tener un auto tan costoso sólo para tenerlo encerrado. Chris encendió el auto y el motor pareció ronronear feliz. Jean se fijó que se dirigían a las afueras de la metrópoli, cuando el estómago le empezó a gruñir llevaban 20 minutos de un viaje silencioso, pero reconfortante, J.J no necesitaba más voces que las de su mente, Chris lo calmo, diciéndole que faltaba poco para su destino ─Bienvenido a Sitges ─ Anuncio luego de unos minutos de recorrido más.

Jean miro maravillado a su alrededor, el lugar parecía estar rodeado de un ambiente festivo y cálido, sus playas parecían tan calmadas que Jean pensó que no era una mala idea ir y meterse bajo la arena por un buen rato. Recorrieron un par de calles antes de que Chris aparcara en lo que parecía una casa bastante antigua, sin preguntarle nada, lo siguió por el portón lateral, rodearon un pequeño y bien arreglado jardín, fue hasta la entrada de la casa donde una anciana salió a recibirlos.

La anciana recibió a Chris con efusividad, el rubio por su parte le dio el mismo trato, le beso la mano antes de girarse en su dirección y presentarlo con cortesía, la anciana saludo al canadiense tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, una cálida sonrisa de por medio. Jean se sentía tan fuera de lugar que se limitó a decirle un _**"Hola, mucho gusto"**_ en el mejor español que pudo.

Ambos fueron guiados al interior, Jean callo en la cuenta de que la casa en cuestión, era un restaurant. Tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos, el ventanal a la derecha del lugar les brindaba una hermosa vista de la playa.

─ ¿Te gusta? ─ Le pregunto por fin el más alto.

─Es muy bonito y acogedor, ¿Conoces desde hace mucho este lugar?

─No mucho, un par de años quizás, una persona muy especial para mi me trajo aquí una vez, siempre que puedo venir a Barcelona vengo aquí, Carlota, es el nombre de la bella dama que nos recibió, su familia administra este lugar, es un mero negocio familiar y es por eso que puedo asegurarte que aquí hacen la mejor tortilla española de todo el viejo continente.

Y Jean confirmó que tenía razón, cuando el desayuno les fue servido, la fruta, el jugo, la miel, hasta el mismísimo pan le parecieron deliciosos. El desayuno corrió contrario a lo que él creía. Chris se esmeraba en hablar con él, de escucharlo de igual manera y Jean acepto gustoso la plática trivial, porque tenía tanto tiempo de no hablar con alguien de tantas cosas en poco tiempo, tanto tiempo de no conocer a nadie nuevo, conocerlo…genuinamente.

Se enteró de que Chris se graduó como licenciado en pedagogía, sobre que le encantan los niños, de que sabe seis idiomas, que es donador de órganos y un montón de cosas más.

─Cuando me retire…quiero trabajar con niños ─ Afirmo el rubio, mirando la playa.

─Pero aún falta mucho para eso Chris ─ Intervino el canadiense, la idea de su acompañante fuera del hielo, no le era muy grata.

─Posiblemente…─ su tono de voz era diferente, nostálgico ─ pero no quiero hablar de eso por ahora, lo que me interesa en este momento, eres tú.

Jean enfoco sus ojos al otro, el sol colándose por el ventanal, no pudo evitar comparar el color de la miel con el color del cabello dorado del suizo a contra luz ─ No lo sé, me dijiste que expandiera mis horizontes, por ahora ya no tengo deseos de suicidarme ─ Bromeo, tenía la confianza para hacerlo.

─Supongo es un avance, aún falta una semana para navidad.

─Lo sé.

─Entonces ya está, tenemos una semana para expandir tus horizontes.

Jean lo miro ceñudo, de nuevo, no podía creer lo poco explicativo que era Chris.

Los siguientes cinco días fueron una locura para el Canadiense y su acompañante, desde que habían salido del restaurant de la familia de Carlota, el rubio se empeñaban en hacer reír a Jean. Le obligo a dar indicaciones a un turista alemán con su no tan buen español, dieron paseos en bicicleta por el los parques de Barcelona, solo luego de que Jena le enseñara a el suizo a andar en bicicleta, otro día Chris lo había arrastrado al cine a ver una película de un director argentino, Jean no había entendido mucho, solo que su ignorancia hacia reír a el rubio. Por cinco días Jean se preguntó por las mañanas que nuevas locuras le haría pasar Giacometti y eso le agradaba.

Había redescubierto la alegría de disfrutar las cosas con "poco sentido", jugar un video juego, leer un libro, hacer algo por simple ocio o diversión, tener cierta sensación de libertad intima, eso era lo que le brindaba Chris, más allá de las aventuras y risas, le brindaba una confianza confusa y hermosa de ser él mismo, tan simple o complejo como era

El sexto día Jean esperaba ansioso el singular toque de Chris a su puerta. Se había duchado y puesto ropa cómoda, lo suficientemente elegante para poder ir a la par de Chris pero de igual manera lo suficiente resistente como para huir de improvisto de algún lugar. Pero por más que espero, el llamado a su puerta no llego, una preocupación enorme se apodero de él cuando el reloj marco las nueve treinta de la mañana y Chris no daba señales de vida.

Decidido a ir en busca de su nuevo amigo, tomo sus cosas y subió al ascensor en busca del cuarto del suizo, cuando llego toco con cautela. Al primer llamado, nadie respondió, tampoco al segundo o el tercero, para cuando toco por sexta vez, estaba decidido a bajar y notificar una emergencia en la habitación. Cuando estaba dispuesto a correr a la recepción la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

─Oye, Jean, me pudiste haber marcado si no abría la puerta, sabes…─ Chris aún estaba en pijama y a Leroy estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por la ridícula pijama a rallas azules que usaba Chris de no ser porque noto sus mejillas rosadas y ojos llorosos ─ Oye pasa, me duele estar de pie, o respirar.

─ ¿Oye, estas bien, te vez terrible?

Chris fue a echarse de vuelta a su cama, ocultando su rostro entre las almohadas y Jean lo siguió sentándose al borde su cama, le dirigió una mirada de preocupación ─ Ya sé que me veo terrible, ni me mires la cara, Creo que atrape un resfriado exprés, perdona, te lo recompensare el sábado por la noche.

─No te preocupes por mi ahora, el enfermo eres tú, creo que es m i turno de cuidarte ─ Dijo Jean, gratamente ansioso por regresarle el favor al mayor.

─Soy suizo, los refriados no me duran nada, no te preocupes, ve y disfruta del sol de hoy.

─No me rechaces, el rey no cuida a todos a si porque sí.

Giacometti trato de convencerlo de mil maneras de que estaba bien, que por la noche estaría tan fresco como una lechuga, pero ninguna de sus razones dio resultado, Jean permaneció a su lado dándole sopa de pollo y sueros hidratantes, un par de ocasiones se rio de su pijama a rallas y las mil y un cremas que cargaba para el cuidado de la piel, luego de mucho tiempo Jean volvió a sentirse bien de sí mismo, orgulloso de haber hecho algo bien para alguien más.

Como lo había prometido, Chris volvió a la buena salud y sorprendió a Jean el sábado por la noche, subieron al auto y recorrieron el alegre y bullicioso centro de la ciudad. J.J tuvo un extraño presentimiento cuando aparcaron en el estacionamiento de "La primorosa"

Sonidos alegres y efusivos de la música y la gente se escuchaban desde fuera, el bar parecia tener lleno completo.

─ ¿No crees que ya está lleno? ─ Trato de persuadirlo el canadiense, a lo que el rubio se limitó a giñarle el ojo y darle las llaves del auto a un empleado.

Apenas hubieran puesto un pie dentro de "La primorosa", Jean se vio embargado por el calor sofocante de docenas de cuerpos bailando al son de la música. El lugar tenía un ambiente de fresco tropical, luces de vivos colores, la pista de baile repleta de gente bailando al son de ritmos latinos. Y no es que Jean nunca hubiera ido a bailar a un club, pero no uno tan vivo y movido, tan exótico.

─Tengo una mesa para nosotros, cerca de la pista ─ Dijo Chris cerca de su oído, juntos se abrieron paso por el gentío hasta su mesa, hasta las personas que empleaban en el lugar parecían estar alegres y encendidas ─ _**Un par de cervezas por favor, amigo**_ ─ ordeno el rubio aun chico de casaca floreada ─ Te debo una buena cerveza por cuidar de mí, aquí hacen una cerveza artesanal tremenda, no como la alemana de barril pero es deliciosa.

─No es, nada, tu eres quien me ayudo primero y además….─ El discurso del azabache fue interrumpido por una bella dama, la cual se acercó de inmediato al oído de Chris para susúrrale algo, el suizo asintió de inmediato.

─Ahora vuelvo, creo que me han invitado a bailar ─ Le dijo alegre, yéndose con la chica a la pista de baile.

Chris le sonrió desde la distancia y el canadiense le devolvió el gesto, si , en definitiva Chris era sensual en el hielo, pero en la pista de baile era otra cosa…sus movimientos eran elegantes, corteses ante todo, hacían lucir de manera hermosa a la chica, Jean nunca había bailado canciones de tal candela, a decir verdad se creía poco capaz de lograrlo, más si veía como lo hacía el suizo, con movimientos lentos y rápidos a intervalos, moviendo las caderas, pegándose al cuerpo del contrario….

Cuando llegaron las cervezas Chris llego tras ellas, habían bastado solo un par de canciones para hacerlo sudar.

─Lo siento, no es muy común que me saquen a bailar ─ Dijo dando un gran trago a la cerveza,

─No seas presumido, bailas muy bien.

─ ¿De verdad?, no lo se me gusta hacerlo más sobre el hielo

─Chris, realmente te agradezco por tu ayuda, tu compañía…

─Ho por favor, no te pongas sentimental…

─Lo estoy diciendo sinceramente.

Chris le tomo la mano con firmeza ─Lo sé ─ Jean sintió la necesidad de acercarse…era necesario. Tomo su otra mano, los ojos verdes del suizo siempre fijos en el otro…de un momento a otro el mayor se levantó tomándolo del brazo, llevándoselo consigo ─ Vamos, conozco esa canción.

─No, ¡Espera Chris!

─ ¿Qué sucede, no te gusta bailar? ─ pregunto, aun con sus manos sobre su cuerpo, Jean aparto la mirada y el rubio lo noto ─ Expandir tus horizontes, ¿Recuerdas? ─ El ruido de la música cubrió el silencio que se hizo entre ambos, y se rompió únicamente con un pedimento dicho por los labios de Chris ─ ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo Jean?

Sus miradas se cruzan, no dijeron nada, o eso le parece al canadiense, pero supo que había aceptado, lo hubiera hecho a cualquier petición del rubio, el cual lo acerco a su cuerpo pasando su brazo pos su cintura, tomo su mano, enlazando sus dedos en un firme agarre, la música comenzó a sonar, El corazón de Jean se fue acelerado y se aferró al cuerpo del contrario cuando la gente comenzó a moverse al compás de la música.

Chris lo guío, rápido y luego lento, siempre viéndolo a los ojos, no al suelo o sus pies, siempre sus ojos, le da vueltas y sus rodillas chocan un par de veces, le sonrío por ocasiones y Jean absorbiendo el aroma de Chris le es irreal, pino y menta, así es como huele el suizo…así era como debía oler la libertad.

Recorrieron media pista en su baile cercano y un tanto torpe, Jean consiente de las miradas ajenas sobre ellos y realmente no le importaba, porque está bailando algo que no comprende, pero lo bailaba con Chritophe Giacometti y no le interesaba ninguna otra cosa, El rubio lo acerco a él un más en medio de una vuelta y el vello de la nuca se le erizo al tener su respiración en su oreja, tenía total conciencia de los cálidos músculos bajo la camisa de Chris, los músculos que se movían bajo el brazo que había pasado tras su espalda , de las caderas de ambos siguiendo el son, era consciente de ello y de lo corto que le pareció la canción luego de haber disfrutado tal cercanía.

Por fin ambos se sueltan de las manos y Jean sintió un vacío frio, ahí, donde antes el pecho del más alto lo había cubierto…

─No fue tan malo como creíste, ¿No? ─ Una sonrisa siempre de por medio, Jean negó, esperanzado.

─Nunca lo había hecho.

─ ¿El que, bailar ritmos latinos o bailar con otro hombre? ─ Sus miradas se cruzaron. Jean tuvo la necesidad de decir algo, los ojos de Chris estaban aún más brillantes de lo usual, abrió la boca, pero el suizo intervino ─ Algún día deberías darte una vuelta por lugares donde la candela les sobra, Cuba, México, Colombia, Venezuela, en fin toda américa latina en general, No estaría mal un tango en Argentina o una buena zamba en Brasil.

La conversación se centró en los lugares que no han visitado y están ansiosos por descubrir y J.J se da cuenta que a pesar de viaja tanto, es muy inusual que vea y explore aquello que no se encuentre en la recepción de un hotel, o la ventanilla del taxi hacia el aeropuerto, cae en cuenta de que ese tipo de límites a expandir es a los que Chris se refiere

El resto de la velada J.J trato de concentrarse en la plática, en el baile de ajenos, no en pedirle una pieza más al suizo. Le fue complicado, en especial porque el rubio parecía ser fanático de probar cocteles exóticos con una varianza de alcohol un tanto peligrosa, de hecho había sido Jean quien lo había metido al automóvil pasadas las tres de la mañana y había sido un logro, pues al parecer el suizo le había encontrado la gracia a colgarse del cuello del canadiense mientras lo arrastraba fuera de "La primorosa"

Al llegar la mañana Jean tenía un extraño dolor de cabeza, trato de moverse en la cama, pero un extraño peso se lo impidió. Bajo la mirada con pesares y se topó con el cuerpo de Chris medio fuera de la cama y la otra mitad sobre sus piernas, Jean ni siquiera tarto de preguntarse cómo es que habían terminado así, solo recordaba que habían entrado a su habitación entre risas histéricas y jaloneos complicados.

Se movió en la cama y alcanzo a jalar a Chris. Se permitió observarlo por unos momentos, le agradecía el hecho de ser quien lo acompañara por una semana llena de aventuras, donde había recordado lo joven que era, que debía estar orgulloso de estar conquistando el mundo, pero que no olvidara que debía divertirse en el camino, o de otro modo, la victoria cambiaría su sabor a uno menos dulce.

Al estar observando su rostro calmando, un tanto dócil Jean creyó que un hombre como aquel que ahora reposaba a un lado de él, era un hombre feliz, orgulloso de sus logros y sus derrotas, un hombre joven y bello…hermoso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Lo había redescubierto a lo largo de la semana, y aun así no se quitaba la idea de que lo poco que había conocido no solo le agradaba, sino que también lo dejaba con ganas de más, de más Chritophe Giacometti.

Paso curioso uno de sus manos por sobre las hebras doradas del cabello del durmiente. Era realmente suave. Bajo aún más su mano, pasando por las cejas y los parpados, la mejilla derecha y los labios, donde se detuvo. La barba rala característica del suizo estaba ahí, sus labios gruesos no eran tan tersos como hubiera imaginado, pero estaba bien, eran los labios de un hombre, no los de una mujer. Llevo su mano a sus propios labios, los de él eran un poco más ásperos, menos gruesos, menos pálidos, pero estaba bien, eran los labios de un hombre. Ambos lo eran, entonces ¿Por qué es que quería besarlo?

Sus pensamientos se movieron repentinamente, creando un remolino enorme de confusión en su ser, pero no perdió el control, porque esa confusión no era agobiante y obscura, como lo había sido aquella que lo había dejado varado en Barcelona. Era diferente, esta le daba dolor de estómago y hacia que el corazón se le acelerara, le hacía sentir cosquilleos en lugares donde no había tenido cosquillas jamás.

Un tanto preocupado, alejo la mano de ambos pares de labios. Intento convencerse que todos esos pensamientos sobre besar al chico junto a él y pedirle una pieza más de baile era cosa de expandir horizontes, en ese caso ¿Qué tan malo había de resultar besar a Chris? La respuesta in mediata que se brindó lo asusto un poco: Nada, no tendría nada de malo, mucho menos si le llegaba a gustar.

Volvió a fijar la mirada al rubio, quien aun dormía plácidamente, directamente a sus labios. El corazón se le acelero cuando sin pensarlo se acercó al rostro ajeno, su barbilla cosquilleo al tener el contacto de la barba del suizo y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a cumplir un mero deseo…sin embargo no pudo, porque la imagen de cierta chica de belleza deslumbrante y cabellera negra le vino como un recordatorio agridulce.

Le sorprendió haber soltado un jadeo lleno de duda antes de separarse del rostro del rubio, pero lo hizo, volviendo a su posición inicia, desplomándose sobre la cama, una sensación amarga se instaló en su garganta y esta no desapareció ni cuando el rubio despertó y trato de animarlo por todos los medios posibles.

Jean pasó sus últimas horas con el suizo tratando de ignorar el incómodo nudo en su garganta, sabía que una vez que se subiera al avión de regreso a Canadá se arrepentiría por no haber disfrutado más de la compañía del hombre de enormes ojos verdes, pero su mente no dejaba de hacerle recordatorios.

Era cierto que se sentía mejor, optimista, relajado, libre, pero ahora su mayor problema era dejar ir a su acompañante y peor aún sin disfrutar ni un poco de su limitado tiempo, pensó pues que lo mejor era mantenerse cerca de él, sin esperar otra cosa, únicamente estar cerca, de su aura, de su aroma a pino y menta, y sus músculos cálidos a la hora de bailar.

─Bueno, creo que es hora de despedirnos, tu avión es el primero en partir ─ Dijo el Suizo con una cálida sonrisa. El estómago de Jean se contrajo. ─Ven, tu abordaje es por allá, te acompaño ─ Ambos caminaron hasta donde debía ser el abordaje, Chris había rodeado por los hombros a Leroy, y este lo agradeció en silencio ─ Bien, es hora, no olvides lo bien que la hemos pasado aquí y lo que has aprendido, visto y descubierto, siempre esperare ver al rey en la pista del hielo y a Jean en todo momento ─ Jean bajo la mirada, nervioso.

─Gracias por todo Chris, prometo algún día pagarte tu compañía.

─Vamos, no lo digas así, pareciera como si pensaras que nunca más nos volveremos a ver, además, ¿Sabes cómo podrías pagármelo? ─ El canadiense levanto la mirada atento, y de inmediato quedo paralizado cuando el rostro del rubio se precipito al suyo. Cerro los ojos por instinto y solo pudo respirar cuando los labios de Chris fueron a posarse sobre su mejilla derecha, aunque el gusto le duro poco, porque volvió a dejar de respirar cuando el segundo beso callo sobre la comisura derecha de sus labios ─Recuerda siempre, expande tus horizontes.

El suizo le regalo una última sonrisa al azabache y se alejó con todo y su aura y calidez.

Jean lo observo perderse entre la multitud, con una mano aun sobre el lugar donde un dulce beso fantasma le había sido concedido. Tal vez había expandido mucho sus horizontes, y mucho más su corazón.


End file.
